


Not That Kind Of Guy

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Castiel Being Awkard, Devil's threeway, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, meanstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel agreed to wingman for Dean on a Friday night, not expecting the girl his friend goes after to propose a devil's threeway. Dean is down to try everything once and if Castiel can let go of his hangups, he might discover he might be not a complete lost cause when it comes to love and relationship.





	Not That Kind Of Guy

Castiel held the bottles of beer above his head and made his way around the tables, trying not to crash into any chairs or step on anyone’s toes. It was Friday night and the bar was bustling. The classic rock music was loud and the conversations even louder. He was not nearly drunk enough for it to not bother him and honestly, if it was up to him, he would have left hours ago. But he had promised Dean that he would be his “wingman” since Sam had to stay home preparing an important case. He had tried to say no, but Dean had insisted by recounting all the favors Castiel owed him.

“Besides, Cas, you and I know you’re a lost cause,” Dean had told him. “So you might as well help me get laid if you’re never going to do it yourself anyway.”

And so there they were.

He settled the beers on the table and pushed one towards Dean. His friend acknowledge him with a brief nod and a muttered “Thanks, Cas”, but he was too busy scanning the crowd to really pay attention to him. Castiel sighed and took a gulp of his drink. All he could do now was hope that Dean found a girl that suited his liking and that he was able to convince her to go home with him fast.

Then he would leave in his Impala and Castiel would have to call a cab for himself, because he didn’t do the whole “hooking up” with someone he’d just met. He might drink a little more in order to forget about the shitty week he’d had and the fact he had another, equally shitty week ahead of him in just a couple more days.

He wished he could talk to Dean about it for five minutes, but the way his friend’s eyes lit up indicated that he had just spotted the girl he wanted.

“Look at that,” he said, waving his beer in the general direction of the pool table.

There were at least two guys and one girl playing. She seemed tiny compared to them, but she moved around with such confidence that Castiel didn’t have a doubt in his mind that she was in control of the entire situation. She was brunette, with long wavy hair falling on her shoulders, and she donned very tight jeans, a studded belt and a purple leather jacket.

“Hello, beautiful,” Dean said with a wide grin.

“Really?” Castiel sighed. “You’re going to go for the girl who’s clearly hustling those poor fools?”

“Well, that’s the kind of girl for me. Frisky, little bit daring,” Dean pointed out. “Besides, who says she’s hustling? They might be playing an honest bet.”

Castiel doubted it. There were several dollar bills and even a watch placed at the edge of the table. That wasn’t the kind of thing anyone bet unless they were sure they had the opportunity of winning it back, which meant these guys were overconfident about their abilities. And by the way they grinned and elbowed each other, checking the girl’s ass when she leaned over to take her shot, it was pretty clear they did not consider her a worthy opponent.

They were making a terrible mistake.

She pushed her cue in one short, precise movement. It was impossible from that angle to tell which ways the balls had gone, but the men’s smiles vanished all of the sudden.

“Let’s go,” Dean told Castiel, giving him a small tap in his forearm. “She’ll be happy to have won and it’ll be easier to talk to her.”

If she didn’t try to hustle them as well, that was. Castiel swallowed down that opinion and nodded for Dean to get up first. The faster he made his conquest, the sooner Castiel could go home and get some much-needed rest.

In the time it took them to get to the pool table, the game was over and Dean’s potential one night stand was counting her earnings.

“You cheated!” one of the guys who was playing with her accused her.

“Darling, it wouldn’t have been so easy if you hadn’t let me.”

Castiel froze on his spot. For some reason, he hadn’t been expecting that. He thought she would be giggly and a little squeaky, like all the party girls Dean had a knack for spotting. Instead, her voice was a smoky whisper, loaded with sarcasm and mockery.

And up close, she was, as Dean had said, beautiful. She had a round face and deep brown eyes, all marked by a satisfied smirk in her full lips.

“Tell you what,” she said to the losers. “I’ll let you keep the watch if you get out my damn hair already.”

The guys looked supremely embarrassed, their faces red and their eyes downcast. But one of them nodded, so the girl tossed him the watch and in the same fluid movement picked up her beer from the edge of the table.

“Now, scram. What’s a girl gotta do to get some peace around here?”

That indicated Castiel that perhaps she wouldn’t be as receptive to Dean’s flirting, but that had never stopped Dean from trying before.

“Well, that was a blast to watch,” Dean commented, leaning on the table so she had no option but to look at him when she turned around.

The girl threw an exasperated look and a huff and Castiel couldn’t blame her. She had apparently just got rid of two bothersome suitors and now she had to deal with another.

“You think so, pretty boy?” She took a gulp from her beer, not even trying to hide her disdain. “You wanna try your luck too?”

“We’re not idiots,” Castiel said.

She turned her gaze towards him and suddenly he was very self-consciousness about… well, everything. The fact he was still wearing his work clothes. The fact his hair was in disarray and that he had a five o’clock shadow covering his cheeks and chin. Next to Dean’s careful appearance of carelessness, Castiel must have looked like a middle-aged desperate alcoholic that had wandered into the bar to get his fix two minutes before happy hour.

Dean cleared his throat.

“What my friend here is trying to say is that we’re sure you could crush us without breaking a sweat,” he said. He beamed with that million dollar smiles that was known to win and break girls’ hearts at the same time. “Which, if you ask me, makes you a very interesting woman.”

Dean was a very handsome man. Unlike Castiel, he was also socially savvy and knew how to use his charm to his advantage. It was hard to find a girl who didn’t at the very least become interested once he had made his intentions towards them clear.

This seemed to be that rare creature. She crooked an eyebrow at him and turned around. For a second, Castiel was sure she was going to walk away without dignifying that with an answer, but she surprised him by walking around the table and standing right in front of him.

“What say you, trench coat?” she asked, smirking up at him. “Do you find me interesting too?”

Castiel’s first impulse was to tell her the truth: that yes, she was very intriguing on top of beautiful and that he would very much like to ask her name and buy her a drink.

But he reminded himself he was supposed to be helping Dean, so he shot an insecure glance at his friend. Dean seemed startled that his usual tactics were proving useless, but he recovered quickly and approached them just as she asked:

“What’s the matter? Cat ate your tongue?”

“You gotta excuse my friend,” Dean said quickly. “He’s… shy.”

The girl bit the inside of her cheek and seemed very exasperated for a second. But then she recovered her smirk and turned her attention towards Dean.

“You don’t have that problem, do you, pretty boy?”

“No at all, sweetheart. I see something I like and I go get it,” he said.

“A real winner, are you?” She stepped closer to him and casually put a hand on his chest. “I gotta say, I dig confident guys.”

Castiel sighed. Of course Dean would eventually find a way to get her to focus on him. Now it was just a matter of them flirting while he stood there awkwardly until they decided to ditch him. It was a shame, though. She really was beautiful. But he just wasn’t the kind of guy who could say something cocky and expect a girl to swoon…

“What would you do to get me to come home with you?”

Woah, she was very direct. This would be over soon. Castiel finished his beer and quickly picked up the bottle that one of the hustled guys had forgotten. It was still have full.

“For you, baby? Anything!” Dean promised.

“Anything?” she repeated. She sounded like a cat purring. “Will you make out with your friend over here?”

Castiel choked on his beer and Dean took a step backwards, horrified as if she had just ask him to eat a spider.

“What?” he asked, with an awkward chuckle. “Come on!”

“Well, you said anything,” the girl reminded him. Her smile was now downright mocking. “So I guess you must not be all that interested in me.”

Dean stuttered as she smiled wide again and began walking away. Castiel almost wanted to congratulate her. It was unusual that someone could shut Dean down so fast and gracefully…

“Wait!” Dean said. The girl stopped on her tracks and stared at them while dean reached for Castiel’s arm.

“Really, Dean?” Castiel asked, exasperated.

“Come on,” Dean insisted. “Promise I won’t use tongue.”

Castiel was tempted to tell him to forget it, that there were other girls in the bar and that this was the last time he wingmanned for him. But _she_ was staring closely at them, expectantly, and he had the feeling that if they didn’t go through with it, she would walk away for good and he would never find out…

What was he thinking? She was going to sleep with his best friend. Castiel wasn’t the kind of guy who pigeonholed someone else’s conquest. And besides…

“Cas. Please,” Dean begged him.

He needed this. He had broken with Lisa six months prior, but Castiel knew he was still aching over it. Dean needed a win and well, Castiel was the kind of guy willing to go the extra mile for his friends.

Sighing, he lifted his face. Dean put both his hands in Cas’ cheeks (what a gentleman) and quickly pressed his lips against his. They were softer than Castiel would have imagined and just as promised, after a few seconds, he backed down.

The girl threw her back and laughed loudly.

“Didn’t really think you’d go for it!” she said, raising her bottle of beer at them as if she was toasting.

“Why not?” Dean said. He seemed pretty satisfied with himself now that it had passed.

“Well, you look like kind of butch, pretty boy,” she said. “Kinda thought you were overcompensating.”

She seemed much less defensive now and took another step closer to them. So now Dean and Castiel were standing face to face with her in the middle. She was quite small and Castiel wondered just how much shorter she would be without her high heeled boots. Perhaps he could pick her up and…

“Sweetheart, I ain’t a coward” Dean replied. “Besides, Cas and I are best friends. We don’t care. We share everything.”

“Everything, huh?” she asked. She took a pensive gulp of her beer and tilted her head at them. “Ever shared a woman?”

There was a part of Castiel’s brain that was firmly stuck in denial. These things didn’t happen outside of porno movies or sleazy magazines articles. This was the kind of tall tales guys told each other when bragging about their conquests (which Dean did a lot). This couldn’t be real life. She couldn’t be suggesting what he thought she was suggesting.

The other part of his brain was screaming at his denial to shut the fuck up.

Dean continued being his smooth, confident self through and through.

“No, I don’t believe we had,” he said. “Cas?”

Castiel wasn’t sure how it happened. Logically, they must have made their way through the crowd to get to bar’s exit, they must have walked towards Dean’s car. He just couldn’t remember the process of how they got there, even though Dean was already unlocking the Impala.

“Wanna ride shotgun, babe?” he asked the girl.

Castiel barely had time to feel betrayed at the offer before the girl grabbed his hand.

“Nah, you drive,” she told him. “Cas and I will take the backseat.”

He didn’t know what mesmerized him more: the fact she remembered his name or the way it rolled of her tongue like a purr. His pulse as already quickening as Dean turned on the engine, and that was even before she passed a leg over his knees and gently settled down on his lap in the backseat.

Her smile was wicked as she cupped his face in her hands.

“You look like you don’t go out much,” she commented.

Castiel realized he must have been staring at her like a deer in the headlight and cleared his throat. She leaned over towards him…

“What’s your name?”

She stopped, looking at him with a frown.

“You know my name,” Castiel clarified. “I think it’s fair I know yours.”

“Is that right?” she asked with another laugh. She moved closer to him and the friction of her boy against his made Castiel shiver. “Well, in that case… you can call me Meg. Nice to meet you.”

She lowered her mouth to his neck and gently nibbled the flesh underneath his ear. Castiel closed his eyes and slithered his arms around her to hold her tight. It was definitely very nice to have met her.

Meg’s kisses were fierce and insistent. Her lips tasted of strawberry and beer and her fingers found her way to his tie, loosening it up before her hands slid underneath his trench coat and pushed it down his shoulders. He was so caught in the moment, in her, in her passion, that he barely realized he was pulling her close, his fingers caressing he bit of exposed skin between her jeans and her shirt. She opened her mouth to catch his breath and Castiel, unthinkingly, let his tongue graze hers. He moved back when he realized what he had done.

“I’m sorry…”

She crooked an eyebrow at him and put a hand on his cheek. “What for?”

She was about to kiss him again when Dean’s chuckle interrupted him and Castiel startled him. He had completely forgotten his friend could hear and see everything they were doing. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but Dean only sounded amused when he said:

“Save some of that for me, will you? We’re here.”

He parked the car in front of his building. Castiel was glad they didn’t run into any of Dean’s neighbors, because one look at himself in the elevator’s mirror told him he looked even more like a disheveled hobo in a cheap suite than before. He hastily went to adjust his tie before he realized that if the purpose of all of this was to have sex, then it was pointless. He ended up taking it off and putting it inside of his pocket. He didn’t know why Dean found this funny.

 “Welcome to _Casa de Dean_ ,” he said, opening the door.

He obviously had straightened up the place expecting visitors. Castiel had been there the previous week along with Sam for a movie night and the living room had been a mess of beer bottles, empty pizza boxes and just general mayhem.

Now the place looked spotless. Dean had even removed the stain in the carpet of unknown origins and sprayed lemon-scented air-freshener. Meg looked around and nodded approvingly.

“You mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Not at all. It’s right over there,” Dean pointed. “Don’t take too long.”

Meg smiled and winked at them before she disappeared behind the door.

And as soon as she was out of sight, all the reasons he should be panicking came back to Castiel’s mind.

“Dean, what the hell are we doing?”

“Well, I don’t know what _you’re_ doing,” Dean replied, turning to him. All the warmth and kindness he had displayed for Meg were now gone and he just looked supremely frustrated. “I thought you were gonna get cold feet before we even got here.”

Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to feel offended at that assessment. Dean knew him all too well, he knew he wasn’t the best with women or with people in general. He was awkward and socially inept and very much not sexually adventurous. At all.

But he could still Meg’s lips burning on his…

“Look, if you wanna back down now, that’s fine,” Dean told him. “I’ll just tell Meg you got a headache or something.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know, dude, I’m just saying. You really wanna go through with this?”

“Do you?” Castiel asked, because he wasn’t sure he was ready to answer that question.

Dean went quiet for a couple of seconds, as if he was considering it.

“Yeah, why not? I’ll try everything once.” He shrugged.

“You’ve never done this before?”

“Not with another guy involved,” Dean admitted. “But there were these twin girls in my college… you’re right that’s a story for another day,” he cut himself off when he Castiel squinted at him. “All I’m saying is… this could be fun, Cas. If you manage to unclench your cheeks so you can take out the stick you got up in your ass…”

“We’re not doing that.”

“Poor word choice, yes, I’m sorry,” Dean agreed. “But you know what I mean, right?”

Castiel opened his mouth to tell him that no, he had no idea what Dean meant and all of this was insane and he had no idea how they had even reached that point. But the bathroom’s door opened before he could get the words out and he ran out of air to say them.

Meg leaned on the doorway, with the same mischievous smirk as before. She had removed all her clothes, except for her bra and panties. They were black, he noticed, and satiny over her soft skin. She was slight-build and not very curvy, not like some of the girls Dean had paraded in front of Castiel in the past. But she was still undeniable sexy. Perhaps it was the confidence, the absolute knowledge that she could tell both of them to get down on their knees right then and there and they would it no questions asked.

The thought sent a heat wave down Castiel’s body that ended in his loins. He changed his body weight from one foot to the other while Dean bit his knuckles with shiny eyes, like a kid barely containing his enthusiasm.

“So how do you wanna go about this, boys?” she asked, taking two confident steps towards them, her hips swaying each time. “Do you want to Eiffel Tower it? Daisy chain? Or do you want to flip a coin, see who gets sloppy seconds?”

Castiel had no idea what any of that meant at all, but he found he was rooted to his spot, his hands itching to reach for her and kiss her again. Dean was faster, though: he took a step forwards and put both hands on her hips. He kissed her briefly and not nearly as deeply as he had. Castiel had no idea what that mattered to him all of the sudden.

“Well… why don’t we take this to the bedroom and see how we feel?” Dean proposed.

Meg beamed and let her hands slid off his cheek as she lead the way down the hall and into Dean’s bedroom, as confident as if she had been the owner of the house. Dean turned to Castiel with a wide beam and showed him two thumbs up before he turned around to follow her, carelessly discarding his jacket on the floor as he did so.

Castiel remained where he was for a few seconds, breathing in to still his nerves. He should leave. He had nothing to do there. Dean would undoubtedly be able to satisfy Meg all by himself and maybe it would save the awkwardness of the next time they saw each other. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he walked into that bedroom with the two of them and that was the honest true.

Yet, a few seconds later, he took his trench coat and gently placed it on the couch’s armrest, along with his suit’s jacket and his tie. He wasn’t walking away, if only because Meg’s kiss still burned on his lips, if only because he couldn’t stop thinking about the sound of her voice.

He realized he would regret it if he let Dean have her all to himself.

When he walked into the bedroom, Meg and Dean were kissing again. They had turned on Dean’s night lamp, so the room was bathed in a soft golden glow. She had pinned him against the wall and removed his shirt, her hands travelling down his chest and stomach to reach for his jeans buttons. Dean sighed satisfied when they broke apart and lowered his head to leave a kiss on her neck. Meg turned her head to look at Castiel and smiled.

“I was wondering when you’d join us.”

“I…” Castiel stuttered, but Meg stepped away from Dean and gave him another pat on the cheek.

“Why don’t you take out the condoms, handsome, so we can get this party started?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Dean said and immediately ran towards his night stand and started rummaging through his drawer.

Meg in the meantime approached Castiel and hooked to fingers into his trousers, pulling him closer as she smiled up at him. She was so petite without her high heels and so small… he could just take her in his arms and…

Her mouth crashed into his and his mind went blank once again. He was lost to her fingers buttoning his shirt, to her soft skin pressing against him, her soft moans that drowned out everything else when he placed a hand over breast and squeeze above her bra. She bit his lip slightly as she slid a hand inside his boxers to gently stroke his erection. When they broke away, she stood on the tip of her toes to whisper in his ear:

“Do you want to fuck me from behind, Cas?”

Castiel’s breath got caught in his throat, but somehow he managed to answer:

“I don’t really care. I just want you.”

It was the honest true, and yet it seemed to surprised her, because she moved away to look at him wide eyes wide open and a chuckle trapped in her lips, as if she wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“Well, you say the sweetest things, don’t you?”

Dean cleared his throat loudly. Castiel blinked at him. He had completely forgotten that he was there too while he was lost in Meg’s touch. Meg sighed, though it was impossible to decipher what she was thinking as she smiled once again.

“Be right there with you, handsome. Pass one of those condoms, will you?”

Dean squinted at them slightly, but then he shrugged and did as Meg instructed. She caught it in the air and put it on Castiel’s hand. She left a quick peck on the edge of his lips before confidently strutting towards Dean. She kissed him again, pulling down his boxers as she did so, leaving Castiel as the most clothed person in the room. She put her hands on Dean’s shoulders and gently pushed him towards the bed. She placed herself in his lap and just like she had done with Castiel, she muttered something in his ear. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I’d like that,” he admitted.

Meg pushed him down on the mattress and Dean crawled on his back until his head was on the pillows. Castiel had been watching them closely, fascinated by every one of her movements, by the way she commanded the entire situation. He was still shocked when Meg placed herself lower in front of Dean’s body and arched her back down, displaying her barely covered ass for him. She opened the condom’s foil and placed it between her lips before slowly lowering his mouth to the tip of Dean’s dick. His friend let a groan of pleasure, his closing his eyes and thrusting his hips up.

And Castiel suddenly forgot about his apprehensions, he forgot about how nervous he had been before. He wanted to be in there. He wanted to feel Meg’s body against his too. He hastily got rid of what was left of his clothes and rolled the condom down his length before climbing on the bed. It creaked underneath the combined weight of three people, but he managed to kneel above Dean’s feet and right behind Meg. Her head bobbed up and down obscenely, but when she felt Cas’ hands on her hips she stopped to look at him over her shoulder.

“You finally ready to join in the fun?” she teased.

Castiel didn’t waste time with words. He hooked his fingers on the sides of Meg’s panties and slid them down her thighs, exposing the tender flesh of her ass. Meg smirked once more and went back to blowing Dean, curving her back even further so Castiel could have access to her pussy.

Castiel wanted her. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to bury himself in her and forget about everything once more. But he had other things to consider first. She couldn’t be enjoying herself all that much in that awkward position. They had to make it worth her while.

She was hot and wet when he slid his fingers inside of her. Meg’s moans were suffocated with her mouth still working Dean, but Castiel felt a strange burning pride to see he could distract her enough to disrupt the rhythm she was trying to keep. He curled his fingers and moved them around, playing with her until she raised her head and looked at him again. This time she looked slightly annoyed.

“Do you mind… just getting in there?”

Castiel couldn’t help but to chuckle. She had been so calm and controlled up until that point.

“You… you heard the lady, Cas,” Dean intervened. His face was red and his chest was raising and falling quickly. Castiel figured he had a very personal interest in him letting Meg resume what she was doing.

“If you insist,” Castiel said with another laugh.

Meg closed her eyes and let out a soft satisfied moan as he went into her, marveling at the way she opened for him, like a flower in bloom. She was so ready, so prepared for him that he felt her juices even through the thin layer of the condom. He waited for her to lower her head to Dean again before he started moving, trying to match the rhythm of her sucking so she could receive as much as she was giving.

He had just started enjoying himself, closing his eyes, feeling his pulse quickening when Dean let out a long, guttural groan. He had his hands sank in Meg’s hair, but he gently let go of her, his body limp on the mattress. Meg finally straightened up her back, throwing her arm back to hook it around Castiel’s neck. He didn’t have as much as a range for movement in that position, but he held her up, kissing her shoulders, his body trembling with every one of her moans and whimpers. He slid the hand he had around her waist between her legs, searching for her sweet spot, massaging it slowly…

Meg cried out and her cunt clenched around his dick, the pressure throwing him over the edge. He came with his nose buried in her hair, the vision in his eyes going white as he held her tight as they both rode the height of their pleasure.

He felt his knees his weak as they fell together on the bed, their bodies tangled together still. They were both panting heavily and Meg’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. It took him several seconds to realize that Dean had got up and left the room at some point; completely lost in the sensations of Meg’s body.

When she caught her breath, she laughed out loud.

“Oh, that was great,” she commented, rolling over so she could look at him with a big smile on her face. “A plus for you.”

“I’m… I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Castiel said. He would have blushed, but his heart was already pumping way too much blood throughout his body.

Meg sat up to unhook her bra and toss it over the edge of the bed. Her small, rosy nipples hardened in the cool air and Castiel found that he was staring, mesmerized. The effect of seeing her in her underwear had been extremely erotic, but as she laid back on the covers with nothing on her body, Castiel found that he was thinking of her in terms of a work of art. Her breasts were small and soft and there was a thin layer of dark hair growing between her legs. It had been years since Castiel picked up a pencil, but he wanted to draw her just like that, relaxed and content in her nakedness.

She smiled at him when she noticed.

“See anything you like?”

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, before even thinking about his words. Meg chuckled and opened her mouth…

Dean walked back in in his boxers, carrying a wicker garbage bin. He gently left it next to the bed and Castiel grimaced. It was hard to remember sometimes that sex also involved more mundane and annoying things than basking in the beauty of his companion.

In the time it took him to dispose of the condom, Dean had slid underneath the covers, so quickly Castiel had the impression he wanted to hide away or something. Which was… strange, since he pretty much figured Dean would have no shame and by that point, they had crossed enough lines that it wouldn’t make a difference how much they saw of each other, really.

But maybe Castiel was just imagining things, because the second Dean settled down between the sheets, rolled on his side and smiled at Meg.

“So… you think maybe I could have a go now?”

Meg sighed again, the same she had done before, but then she smiled and lowered her hand to touch Dean under the covers.

“Sure, pretty boy. If you think you’ll be _up_ for it…”

“Oh, just give me a sec, and I’ll be all ready for you, baby.”

There was something almost awkward in the way they flirted with each other, not nearly as smoothly as they had when they were in the bar. Or maybe Castiel was imagining things, like the knot that formed in her stomach when Meg and Dean began kissing again. He was almost tempted to find an excuse to leave the bed at that point, but then Meg’s other hand reached for his cock and gently stroked until he moaned.

“You want to watch, Cas?”

And well, there was that.

Meg maneuvered to get under the covers with Dean, but Castiel could still make out the shape of their bodies grinding against each other. They rolled over and Meg hooked her legs around Dean’s waist while he sank his face in her shoulder and began thrusting into her. Castiel watched her closely, fascinated at how her skin flushed, at how her lips parted and her eyes dilated. Meg tilted her head at him again and stretched a hand to touch his face. Castiel left a kiss on the inside of her palms before she resumed what she had started, touching him gently until he was fully hard again. She wrapped her fingers around his erection and began pumping him, watching him closely, slowing down or moving fasters according to Castiel’s moans and whimpers.

It was the sweetest torture, the pleasure building in his lower stomach, her hand toying with him exactly the way he needed. He didn’t want to come again, not yet. He wanted to be inside her once more, to not know where his body ended and where hers began…

Meg squeezed ever so slightly and the pressure was more than he could handle. Castiel’s body shook, his seed gushing out without a condom to contain it. He blushed with embarrassment at that and at the way he was screaming, but when he came to, he realized neither Meg nor Dean were paying any attention to him.

Dean had moved away from her, laying on the bed breathless. Meg was looking at him with an eyebrow crooked.

“Really?” she asked.

It took Castiel a second to understand what had just happened.

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Dean said, rubbing his temples. “You’re just… just so sexy, babe, I couldn’t… give me a minute and I’ll make it up to you.”

“Damn.” Meg rolled her eyes. “Had I known you were going to leave me with blue balls, I wouldn’t have milked your friend here.”

Dean gasped, slightly offended at the crudeness of her words. Castiel, however, found it incredibly charming that she could see the humor in this situation.

“Perhaps…” he started and puffed for a few seconds so he wouldn’t choke on his words: “Perhaps I could… if you like having oral performed on you…”

Meg stared at him with shock, but then she threw her back and immediately moved the covers away so she could come closer to Castiel.

“Now, that's a gentleman,” she congratulated him as she sat on his face.

 

* * *

 

There was someone snoring.

That was Castiel’s first thought when he woke up in the morning. There was someone snoring on the bed that suddenly felt a little colder than before. And there was an arm on his stomach.

Slowly, he forced himself to open his eyes. He felt his mouth dry and his bladder annoyingly full, but he hadn’t drunk enough the previous night to earn a headache. The light seeping in through Dean’s blinds was gentle enough on him that he could open one eye and then the other in slow succession.

Dean was sleeping on his back, his arms slung over Castiel. He gently picked up and pushed it away, trying not to wake his friend and looked around.

No signs of Meg. Perhaps she had chosen to leave while they were still sleeping and Castiel didn’t know why, but that cause a certain pressure on his chest. As if he’d missed out on something. As if he had made a mistake of some sort.

He dismissed those thought as he picked up his boxer from the floor and headed for the bathroom.

He didn’t expect her to stick around, if he was being honest with himself. If someone had asked his opinion now, he would have said that threesomes were nice, but very awkward businesses. It had started very nice indeed, but he felt that after the second round, it’d become a matter of one-upping one another and that had sucked the fun out of it.

He definitely preferred the communication and trust that could be established between partners. But at the very least he could cite what had happened that night the next time someone accused him of being a stick in the mud.

He washed his hands and stepped outside, rubbing his eyes. His mind was still half-asleep, because at first he didn’t quite register what he was seeing.

Meg was in Dean’s kitchen, standing on the tip of her toes as she tried to reach for something in the cupboard.

She looked like a vision in the pale morning light, wearing nothing but his own white shirt. She was so petite that that it covered her all the way down to her thighs and Castiel imagined what it would've been like to wake up in his own apartment to this, to her making breakfast for the two.

It was a futile thought, but at least he was glad she hadn't left before he could say goodbye to her.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

Meg startled and jumped backwards, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh," she muttered. She clearly had not been expecting him to catch her like this. She looked down at her shirt. "I, uh... I was going to give this back after I've had breakfast."

"It looks good on you," Castiel said, because at that hour in the morning and without any caffeine to keep him awake, there was no barrier between his thoughts and his tongue.

Meg tilted her head at him, a new smirk blooming on her lips.

"You really think so?"

Instead of further making a fool of himself, Castiel decided to help her out: he grabbed the mug she had been trying to reach and extended it to her.

"I think Dean keeps the coffee somewhere over there. If you like coffee, that is."

"Dean? Right, your friend," she said, as if she had just remembered.

"You... didn't know his name?" Castiel asked, as Meg opened more cupboards in search for the coffee.

"I don't think I caught it last night, no."

Castiel blinked at her. On one hand, that explained while she kept calling Dean "handsome" and "pretty boy". On the other, he didn't understand how she could go through some of the... very intimate things they had done without even knowing his name.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, almost like she had read her thoughts.

"It was just sex. I didn't need to know his name for that."

"Right," Castiel muttered, unconvinced. "Well, uh…"

"It wasn't even that great," Meg continued as if he had said nothing. She found the coffee jar and set it down on the counter. "I should have learned by now. The handsome cocky types are never as good as they think they are."

"I see." Castiel cleared his throat, nervously. "I'm sorry you didn't have a good time."

"I didn't say that." She stopped searching around the drawers and turned towards him with a big smile. "You were a wonderful surprise."

Castiel didn't know what to do with that information. It wasn't as if he had been expecting a performance review on her part.

Meg took a step closer to him and put a hand on his chest.

"It's a compliment, Cas. Take it as such."

He looked down at her, at her full lips that he had kissed last night, at her brown eyes that made his heart skip a beat...

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" he suggested, because again, his brain just couldn't keep up with everything going on. "I don't think Dean has much to go with your coffee and there's a place nearby that has some really good muffins."

"Muffins?" she repeated, with a chuckle.

"Yes... muffins," he repeated, realizing just now how lame and boring that sounded.

Meg gazed away for a few seconds, as if she was thinking about it. And this was the part where she told him no, that she appreciated the offer but she had no interest in spending any more time with him and all she really wanted was some coffee before she went home...

"Sure, why not?" she said in the end. "I could go for a muffin."

"That's... I guess I'm gonna need my shirt, then," Castiel mumbled, clumsily.

Meg laughed and slowly started unbuttoning it. His eyes followed the hypnotic movement of her fingers. She took it off in a fluid, single movement and stood in front of him, shamelessly naked except for her panties.

Castiel didn't think Dean would appreciate them making out in his kitchen counter. It was a good thing he was such a heavy sleeper, Castiel thought as he stood between Meg's left, engulfed once again in her kisses that tasted slightly like toothpaste now.

"Okay," Meg laughed when they stopped to catch their breaths. "That was nice, but now that you planted the idea in my head, I really want a muffin."

Castiel laughed and helped her get down.

"Should... should we wake Dean up?"

“Why?”

Castiel figured the fact he couldn’t come up with an answer to that question was pretty indicative.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the coffee shop, eating the promised muffins and talking the way he’d dreamed of. Meg was relatively new in town, having moved there only a couple of months back for her job as a magazine writer. She liked pop music, black coffee and she laughed when she found out what “Cas” was short for.

“No, seriously!”

“It’s the angel of Thursday,” Castiel explained. “Also, the angel of tears and solitude. My mother might not have thought through all of the implications when she chose it.”

“Why didn’t you use that as your opening line? ‘Hey, babe, I’m the angel of solitude. Wanna help me remedy that?’,” she suggested.

“That sounds terrible. Would you have really fallen for that?”

Meg held the coffee up near her lips, but didn’t take a sip, as if she was reflecting on it.

“No,” she concluded with a grimace. “No, that’s awful. Please never use that line.”

Castiel laughed again and rummaged through his pockets. He was surprised to discover that the pen he kept there hadn’t been lost in all of the previous night’s turmoil. He grabbed a napkin and quickly started sketching some lines. His job as a graphic designer paid the bills, but he rarely had time to dedicate to more creative outlets. But he could at least draw something quick and pretty for Meg right there.

“I would have gone for it no matter how terrible your opening line was, though,” she said after a few seconds of silence.

Castiel’s hand halted in its place as he slowly raised his head at her.

“Really? I thought…” He stopped, his cheeks turning red, but since they were being honest… “I thought you’d be more interested in Dean.”

“I don’t know if this was clear to you or not, but I was kind of trying to get him off my back,” Meg confessed, with a shrug. “Most guys run the other way when I ask them to kiss their friends.”

“Oh,” Castiel mumbled. “You… do that a lot?”

“Like I say, only to get them off my back.”

Castiel lowered his head and continued sketching. He wanted to ask her something else, but he didn’t know if it’d be appropriate. Talking to her was so easy he almost forgot that they were virtually strangers…

Her hand came to rest on his forearm, startling him again. She smirked at him.

“You don’t have many spur of the moments sexcapades, do you?” she asked, a note of amusement in her voice.

“No,” Castiel admitted. “I’m… not really that kind of guy.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing you’re not.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say to that. He settled the pen down and slid his drawing towards Meg. She laughed when she saw it: he had drawn a muffin with chocolate chips and added a little message on the side: _‘I’d like to have muffins with you again’._

It was nowhere near as smooth as something Dean might have come up with. Castiel never asked women out precisely because he was awkward and never knew what to say. He was already regretting thinking it’d be a cute way to ask her out, especially when she shook her head.

“This isn’t exactly a story we can tell the kids,” she commented.

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek. Perhaps she was right. Despite the good chemistry he thought he’d felt between the two of them, the unusual way in which they’d met wouldn’t lend itself to something more long term…

Meg pocketed the muffin and reached for his pen. She hastily scribbled something in another napkin and stood up. Castiel stood up as well, intending to walk her to the door at least, but Meg surprised him by putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. It was sweet and quick, so quick that Castiel didn’t even have time to put his hands on her or even kiss her back. She stood back, pat him off the cheek and took off while he was still too awestruck to react. He turned around in time to catch a glimpse of her through the shop’s window, disappearing down the street.

He stood in the middle of the coffee shop for several seconds. It was as if a storm had passed above his head, leaving him shaken and confused and more than a little bit sad. He sat back down sighing, wondering if he should text Dean to let him know where he and Meg had gone. But as he searched for his cellphone in the inner pockets of his coat, his fingers touched something else.

Meg had slid her hands inside so delicately he’d never even noticed. He pulled out the napkin and unfolded it. A slow smile spread through his face when he realized what he was seeing.

 _‘Call me’_ , Meg had written, along with her number. Castiel put the napkin away sighing contently. Maybe he wasn’t such a lost cause after all.


End file.
